


Bonds between amanto and human

by Pandaismine



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Stranger to family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaismine/pseuds/Pandaismine
Summary: They meet for the first time....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic...hope all of you enjoy....

         Kagura landed on earth after fighting with his brother.She still hooked up after what happened between her and her brother.On earth,she wandering around the Kabuki district mindlessly.She just can't think of anything at that time.

         Suddenly,she bumps into tall young man with gingerish hair.She try comprehend what is happening and see a fight in front of her between some hoodlum and guys that wearing uniform.She feel the urge to fight and start helping the guys that wearing uniform.

          The fight was over a little faster than expected.The young man with gingerish hair come to her and scold her for bumping into him and for getting in his way.She fights back saying "why do I have to apologize?? I've helped you won in the fight and arresting the hoodlum!!!"

          She thought the man would just ignore her and go on his way but he fights back saying " We won by our own and you just gets in our way...if not we could finish the fight faster." Kagura is astonish and annoyed but the man just leave after saying that.

           An older looking guy steps out and apologize to her saying "Sorry girl about that kid and we were really thankful for your help in the fight. It saves us a lot. By the way,I'm Kondou Isao,the chief of Shinsengumi and that boy that you was fighting earlier is my subordinate, Okita Sougo."

           But Kagura doesn't feel intrested in knowing about it. She said to Kondou that she is not interested and hope that she don't meet any of them. Ever.

 


	2. Bonds between amanto and human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again...

Kagura wants to find a house for her to live in but all the houses are either expensive or uncormfortable. She stumble into Koundou as she walks to find her a home. Kondou greets her and ask her if she looking for something. Kagura tell him that " I need to find a house to live in." Koundou ask her " Doesn't you have a parent or relative?" "I just consider them dead." as Kagura said that. Kagura looks at Kondou as he trying figure someting out. 

Suddenly,he blurts out " Why don't you come live at the Shisengumi. We will totally welcome you. What do you think,China girl?" " No, I can't. I will just be some kind of a freeloader." Kagura told him. She try to go on her way when he suddenly said " No, don't worry. Of course it is not free.We will recruit you as one of our member. I think we can use that strength of yours that I saw on the fight into a good use. We can train you more as a combat fighter. Even though, you will be the only female member in the Shinsengumi."

Kagura thinks that it is a good deal. Besides she doesn't have anything to do on earth. It will do to pass time. She immediately agree to the deal.

At the Shinsengumi fort, she was given a room and a Shinsengumi uniform. She feel quite tired after searching for a house so she fall asleep.

In the evening, she wakes up and feeling hungry. Kagura went to find food. On the way at the corridor,she stumble onto someone and was pushed backwards.

Kagura recognize him. He was the one that purposely looking for fight with her on the fight. 'What was his name?' She asking herself. "Oh, its Sougou." She suddenly blurts out. The man in front her shocked by the sudden saying of his name. "Are you a stalker?" Sougou ask in a harsh and cold tone. "How do you get into the Shinsengumi fort?" 

"It is none of your business." She respond back in a harsh word. Then she went back to her room quickly to avoid him.


	3. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They force to cooprate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a awhile to write this story back..hope you enjoy...

After a week,the shinsengunmi receive a special order from the goverment to protect the higher officer from the bakufu. For this mission Kondou order Kagura to take part for her first mission. Kagura was annoyed after she finds out that the bastard Sougo is the leader for this mission.

But she had no choice as she need to prove herself in this mission in order to get some food and shelter in the shinsengumi headquarter. "Don't even think of going back there." Kagura said to herself as a reminder.

As Kagura was talking to herself, Sougo saw her. Sougo thinks why that Kondou need to recruit a girl as a new member as if the shinsengumi doesn't have enough power to protect Edo. But Sougo is aware of Kondou soft-heartness. So its not a strange thing for him help people. Even more, that girl has a pale skin complexion. Now he just want get rid of Kagura fast. As the leader in this mission, he already finds a way to get rid of her. 

The mission only stated to ensure the higher officer safety. Until then, there were no strange things reported. When the team mission about started to go back to the headquarter, a group of men suddenly attack. Kagura accordind to her reflexes try to fend their attack and fights back. Of course she won the fight and successfully apprehend the attackers. 

Suddenly she realizes that she has been fighting all alone with the attackers. Sougo that has been hiding the building amazed by Kagura fights. Actually he is the one who order the team mission to fall back with the high officer when the group of men that is tha shinsengumi strongest men started to attack upon his order. 

The mission is consider a success when the high officer fom the bakufu is safe. They went back to the headquarters and reported back.


	4. Apologizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He try to apologize..

Even if the mission considered a success, Kondou still founds out about Sougo plan. "What are you trying to do! Did you know that not only you put the bakufu in danger but also force a girl to fight by herself?! I want you to go to apologize to her now. Go now." Kondou scold Sougo. As Sougo respect Kondou as his leader and guardian, he went to Kagura's room.

He knocks but there was no an answer so he help himself in and saw Kagura staring out of the window looking at the sky. As if she trying to reach for something that can never be reach. "Hey, China girl." Sougo trying to break the ice. "I wanna say sorry about leaving you alone to fight and for your information it was my order for the attackers to attack you. I'm sorry"

"I don't really care about that as long as I get some food and shelter. And after this just leave me alone." Kagura said back. She just don't want to be affliated with anyone. That was not the reaction Sougo expected. "Hey you see I'm trying to be nice here and even apologize to you. What with that reaction." As Sougo vent his anger.

"Then what type reaction that do you want." The answer that left Sougo speechless. He went out of her room and went back of his room.

He thought to himself 'What was the reaction that I expected from her. I didn't even know her. The thing I know now is that I hate her.' He went to sleep as didn't want to think about that matter anymore.

As for Kagura, she was actually shocked went someone suddenly interrupts her thought. What shocks her even more, that jerk even try to apologize to her. Kagura was actually touched when he try to apologize.

But she really don't want to make bonds or being nice to the people of the earth. She didn't want to hurt herself any longer. She just need to hide from her brother and live a quiet life.


	5. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing increase regularly...

At the Shinsegumi's dorm, Sougo started to tease Kagura regularly. Even though Kagura feigning ignorance when he started to tease her, he doesn't give up. He will provokes her until she talks. At the end of the day, they will always fight. But it always ending up as a draw for bot of them. Sougo wants the-always-silent Kagura to talk more. Even if he wants to get rid of her, he can't control the curiosity to know her more that growing larger in deep of his heart.

Though, Kagura is very quiet, he learns more as time passes. He learn that as she eats, she will always eat in a large portion but can still stay active and healthy. Her favorite is sukonbu that she will always stuck in her mouth and buy them in a pack of boxes as a stock."Never touch her food and you are safe", is becoming a silent rule in the dorm.

Sougo suddenly snaps back into reality and realizes that he was grinning like an idiot on his own."Why am I grinning like an idiot?" "No. No. No. I have to get rid of her as soon as possible. Kondou-san seems like becoming more fond of that girl. It will be a pain to compete with her for the vice-president's position. Its enough for Hijikata as my rival, I don't want her to be a possible rival. I don't want to hurt her as she is now. She needs to disappear."

As he makes up his mind, Kagura was sleeping soundly. She suddenly wokes up as she had a bad dream. She feels something wet flowing down to her cheeks. It is tears. She remeniscing her dream and her heart feels like being torn to pieces. In the dream, she saw her mom walking forward and leaving her behind and walk and walk on and on until she disappear. 

It hurt her so much that she wants to kill herself. Why she dream this dream all of things. It is very infrutiating. Making her heart and mind messed up badly. She is an abandoned child. She knows that in her mind but her heart cannot acknowledge that one fact lingering in her mind.


	6. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She came to one conclusion...

As Kagura trying to deal with this sole issue that she's facing, she try to come up with a solution that will put her feelings to rest permanently. She decides to overwhelm herself with loads of works without resting. She'll be occupied and can hardly feel tired, evenmore having a time to think. With this method, she'll put an end to this suffering forever.

Kagura immediately carry out her plan. At first, the numbness of her feeling put her heart at ease. She feel relieve and overworked herself more and more. Even if at the shinsengumi's headquarter doesn't have a work assign for her, she will find a way to keep herself busy such as finding part time jobs.

When she works at part time jobs, it never last long. She will quit and find a new jobs. There no joy in her life now as she has killed her emotion.

Sougo realises the change in Kagura as he has be observing her for a long time now. Even though he knows there is something wrong with Kagura, he doesn't know a way to help her. Besides, Kagura will oftenly disappear from the shinsengumi's dorm when there is no work.

For Kagura, she founds a new place to work as a part timer at the Yorozuya. At the Yoruzuya, there are wonderful and funny people that starts to bring colors in her world. It is her boss named Sakata Gintoki but Kagura will just called her Gin-chan and there is another guy named Shimura Shinpachi that she will just called whatever she likes according to her mood.

She start to enjoy life and feel happy at the Yorozuya. She started make more now expression on her face and doesn't occupy herself with tons of workloads anymore.


	7. Learning New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...things started to progress

At the Shinsengumi's dorm, Sougo wanted to learn more about Kagura so he started to tease Kagura regularly. He doesn't know what came over him that he acted like this towards her. He provokes Kagura to see even a little expressions on her face. Sometimes, this kinds of things will broke a fight between two sides but most of the times they end up draw. Sougo wants the-always-silent Kagura to talk more. Even if he himself try to deny his own action, he can't stop himself the curiosity to know her growing more strongly in his heart.

Though Kagura is very quiet, Sougo learns more as time passes baetween them. He learn that Kagura is glutton. When she eats, she will eat in a large portion but strangely stay thin and healthy. She will always stock her favorite snacks that is sukonbu every weeks and she buys sukonbu in a stacks of boxes. "Kagura's food is not to be taken or just die a miserable death" is now like an iron rule for everyone in Shinsengumi even though it is not stated in any of the Shinsegumi's rule.

Sougo snaps back into reality and feel weird for grinning like an idiot when thinking of Kagura. Even so, Sougo still want to stick to his original plan. "I have to get rid of her, fast. Kondou-san seems like becoming more fond of that China girl. It a pain to compete with her for the Vice-President's position. Enough with that bastard Hijikata, I don't feel like fighting with her for that. She need to disappear from Shinsengumi."

As Sougo making up his mind, Kagura was sleeping soundly in her own room. She had the most miserable dream after a long time. She saw her mom walks and walks without turning back until she disappear from Kagura's sight. She hate this dream the most. This dream infrutiates her so much and makes her mind and heart messed up really badly. Even so, she knows by heart that she can't forget the incident for the rest of her life. the incident that change her life completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuaaaaa...sorry for the late chapter...actually this and oncoming chapter has already exist but I don't have time to post it because of a very important exam that decides my future...really...I'm sorry...


	8. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura feels that something in herself changing...

Colors. She can feel colors seeping right into her life now. She started to forget her problems little by little trough the time she spend with Gin-chan and Shinpachi. Her pessimistic-self had disappear and even Shinsengumi started to notice her change. Regularly, Gin-chan and Shinpachi will take her on their jobs. Even though she doesn't get paid properly and also had to complain numerously to Gin-chan about the issue, she still want stick around the Yorozuya as one of the joys in her life.

Kagura is making less and less time at the Shinsengumi. Sougo annoyed at the fact that Kagura is disappearing frequently from his sight.

"Where is she going this late at night?", Kondou suddenly appear behind Sougo back.

"Even I don't know what she is up to these days." Sougo unconsciously mumble.

"Ohhhh...I thought you would know because you are the closest one to her in the Shinsegumi."Kondou feel weird by Sougo's respond.

'I also thought so in the past.' said Sougo in his heart but he still feel worried about Kagura's whereabouts. 

He needs to find out. Fast. He followed her for past few days. As the first officer, the third highest position after the vice-president of Shinsengumi, he can easily got all information needed to sought Kagura out easily. He successfully pinpoint Kagura's regular hang out place. In the process, he accidentally saw Kagura's happy face and feel so dejected that he feel he already lost the battle even before stepping in the real fight. Its not as if it is a real bloody battle to determine who is the warrior but he feels he lost the battle as a man to the girl that he has interest in. He feel really confuse at this type of emotion for the first time.

Even though he feel so agitated that someone else can cure her sadness, he try not to get in Kagura's way of happiness. Kagura's happiness is everything at this point for Sougo. He walks away with pain in his chest, clenching hard as he walks.


End file.
